


God, I Hate You

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Harry are constantly at odds with each other and you are sure you hate him, but your friends seem to think otherwise.<br/>Maybe it isn't <i>hate</i> you feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, I Hate You

“I said I don’t have them.” Harry sighed angrily as you pestered him for the umpteenth time today. Your eyes narrowed suspiciously as you crossed your arms across your chest.

“You were the last one to use my tools, just tell me where you put them.” You could feel your annoyance begin to rise as you glared at the back of the scientist. Harry ignored your gaze, keeping his attention on the tachyon project before him.

“I put them on your desk, like I said I would.” He snapped.

“Guys…c’mon, you’ve been arguing all morning.” Barry groaned, helpless to the usual arguing between the two of you. Caitlin just sighed as she watched. She knew better than to get in an argument when the two of you were already at the end of your fuse.

“Well, I need my tools so I can help find a way to make someone faster, and he was the last one to use them. And now I can’t find them.” You shot a glare towards the speedster who quickly shut his mouth.

“What are you arguing about?” Cisco asked hesitantly as he walked into the cortex. In his hand a small satchel, which were your tools. You glared at Cisco as you walked over and pulled the bag rather violently from his hand.

“Why do you have these?” You gave him a quick slap to the back of the head and he flinched, glancing at the other three in the room. Realizing that he had walked in at the wrong moment.

“I needed them for a minute…and they were just kind of sitting on your desk so…” Cisco slowly backed away from you as you checked to make sure they were all there. There was a second of silence as Harry gave an I-told-you-so glance from his chair. You ignored him.

“So…Cisco had them…shouldn’t you apologize to Harry then?” Caitlin asked quietly as she approached you. You could feel your cheeks begin to burn softly at the embarrassment but refused to look at any of them. Turning your back to the group you began to head out of the cortex.

“Over my dead body.” You said stubbornly as you left.

~

You made it to your own lab before Caitlin had joined you. She stood in the doorway as you began to use your tools to tinker on your own project.

“This is getting ridiculous, (Y/N).” She walked over, pulling up a chair and sliding beside you. You huffed softly, trying to keep your glare down on your work.

“Am I the only one getting lectured?” Caitlin gave a slight smirk as she shook her head. The boys must have pulled the short straw then. When it came to talking to the three of them, you were usually much more level-headed than with Harry. You weren’t sure why but for some reason, he made you feel off.

First, you thought it was because he looked just like the boss that had betrayed you, but you wrote that off when you realized that you saw Harry as his own person. There was nothing Dr. Wells about him. And yet, even after that you still couldn’t figure it out. It always put you in a bad mood, especially when he would also single you out for the littlest things.

“This is a tense job…and everyone knows what’s on the line…but we need to get along. You two…you have so much tension between the two of you. It’s making it hard for the rest of us to focus.” Caitlin explained.

Your hands stopped as you listened to her words. Sighing when you realized she was right. You put your tools down and leaned back in your chair, rubbing your face and groaning.

“I don’t know what to do, Caitlin.” You sighed. “Every time I see him, every time he’s around…I get so tense and annoyed and I just…ugh…god, I hate him.” You groaned, folding your arms and putting your head on your desk. You did feel bad about how you were effecting the others. You knew they were getting tired of the constant arguing but, what could you do about it.

Caitlin rubbed your back softly.

“Well, you could just get it over with and sleep with him.” She said nonchalantly.

“What?!” You flew up and looked at her in horror. Caitlin jumped back slightly at your sudden movements.

“I mean, it's pretty obvious between the two of you…” she trailed off as a cheeky smirk tugged at her lips.

“Like hell?! Is that what you think this is! Never!” You stormed out of your lab and towards the storage room. Running from the insane notion.

~

The rest of the day went by in a blur and you managed to get no work done. Thanks to Caitlin and her insane idea of sleeping with Harry, you couldn't focus on anything. Was that what people thought this was about? Is that what Harry assumed? Why did you hate him in the first place?

Your thoughts were loud and confusing and before you knew it you had gotten into Thawne’s old stash of Bourbon and found your way to the empty cortex to work. It was 11pm after all and you needed to get your work done. Even though all you were doing was sitting at the main desk with a glass of alcohol in your hand and staring at the screens.

“Productive…” The voice of the reason for your distraction echoed from behind you. You glanced over to him, your cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol. You rolled your eyes as Harry walked passed you and over to another desk, grabbing a tablet from the table.

“Yeah well…it’s your fault I can’t work in the first place.” You muttered, taking another swig of the bitter liquid. Harry looked over at you, hesitant as he examined you. You knew you didn’t look good, then again… you had a reason not to. The arguing had been getting worse between the two of you.

After a moment, Harry gave a sigh and picked up a clean beaker as he walked over to you and poured himself a glass, pulling up a chair beside you. You cocked an eyebrow.

“Might as well talk and get this over with.” He sighed taking a large gulp. You watched as his lips came in contact with the glass and the earlier conversation with Caitlin came rushing back. You averted your gaze as you felt your cheeks burn slightly as a few not-safe-for-work images managed to force their way into your thoughts.

“Why do you argue with me?” Harry asked after quickly finishing his glass and reaching to refill it.

“Because you annoy me.” You answered simply. Harry cocked his eyebrow.

“How? I hardly do anything to piss you off on purpose…I save that for Cisco.” He explained, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. You rolled your eyes before shrugging. Irritability growing inside of you as you fought hard to ignore Caitlin's words repeating in your head.

“I-I don’t know how. I just know that I get really irritated whenever you’re around and I can’t concentrate on my work when you’re in the damn room and I don’t know why and that annoys me even more.” You began to ramble as you explained what you couldn’t explain. You got up, hoping to make your way to the restroom to splash your face, but you moved too fast. The room swayed and before you could fall on your ass, Harry was standing up, his arms around you to catch you.

“You’re really helpless.” He sighed. You glared up at him and before you even realized what you were doing, you were on your tiptoes with your lips against his. You were going to prove Caitlin wrong. You weren’t attracted to Harry, you weren’t.

But your body seemed to think differently. Electricity shot through your body as you felt his lips against yours, a desire you weren’t even aware of, sparking and running through your veins. Harry, slightly taken off guard, hesitated only for a split second before combing his fingers through your hair and wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you closer.

With your face even more flushed, you two broke apart as you looked into his blue eyes.

“God, I hate you.” You muttered before biting and pulling down on his bottom lip. Lust-filled Harrys’ eyes and you knew what was coming next. And you were more than ready for it.

His lips were against yours. The taste of bourbon strong on both your tongues. He pushed you up against the desk and quickly discarded your shirt. You gripped hard on his belt, yanking his hips forward to grind hard against his erection. Harry groaned as he made quick work of his own shirt, pulling his lips from yours for only a second before devouring them once again.

Your body burned with the touch of his skin on yours. The taste of Harry and alcohol mixing and sending your body into overdrive with lust. Your panties were already wet by the time he managed to rid you of your pants. He gripped your ass as his lips moved down and found your neck, biting and sucking hard.

You moaned his name, desperate for more. His fingers dug into your ass as he lifted you up and set you on the desk. His hands moved up and unlatched your bra, dropping it to the ground with your other garments. Taking a breast in one hand, his teeth found your nipple and he bit it gently. His other hand sliding down and rubbing your wet cunt through the thin fabric.

Your fingers tangled in his hair as you groaned, biting down on your bottom lip to stop you from crying out. Your body blazing as the need for him grew. Your head spun and all coherent thoughts were long lost, the only thing on your mind was needing Harry inside of you.

Harry’s fingers roamed, rubbing you harshly, desperate to hear your voice even more. You moaned for him and he wrapped his fingers around the elastic of your panties before gripping tightly and pulling them off. Leaving your chest, which was now covered in red marks, his lips found yours again as he gripped your hips and pulled you to the edge of the desk.

Harry rubbed his still trapped cock against your cunt for some relief, only to hear you gasp and moan at the feeling of his jeans against your clit. He moved away and was on his knees, his tongue quickly licking a rough strip against your folds, tasting you. His blue eyes locked with yours from under his lashes as he began to devour you.

Your head flew back and your hand gripped his hair as you cried out. Your body tensed as his tongue moved hungrily across your clit. Your body twitched, completely exposed to the cold air of the cortex. Exposed to anyone who might decide to make a late-night visit to the lab as you faced the hallway. The threat of which made you burn even hotter.

Your heart raced, your voice rang out, your climax was building and the need to have him inside you was at the breaking point. Harry watched as you began unraveled beneath his touch. His fingers gripping your thigh, holding them apart and keeping you from locking him in.

You watched as his mouth disappeared and reappeared, his eyes never leaving yours.

“H-Harry…please…” You begged. He had reached his limit with teasing you as he returned to his feet and pressed his forehead against yours as he worked off his jeans and boxers, letting them fall to his ankles. Your lips found his, tasting yourself on him as he gripped your hips and rubbed his exposed cock against you, slicking him up. You moaned into his mouth, your body rolling into his as your arms wrapped around him.

He didn't wait as his cock lined with your entrance and he thrusted in. Your cry echoed in the cortex as he roughly began pounding into you. Your bodies clung to each other, desperate to feel the warmth of the other. Your lips pressed against the crook of his neck as you inhaled the scent of cologne, bourbon and metal.

The desk shook with each sound of his skin slapping against yours. Fast and hard Harry fucked you, his eyes closed with lust and euphoria as your walls contracted around him.

Hitting your sweet spot with each thrust your climax was fast approaching. Panting and moaning, you didn't even try to quiet yourself, but neither did Harry as he moaned into your neck, groaning your name over and over. Your bodies began to buckle, losing rhythm as you reached your limits.

Your nails dug into his back as your legs wrapped around him, your climax raking across your body as his name fell from your lips over and over. Harry rode out your climax before he spilled his own in you, groaning and grinding and whimpering your name.

The two of you were quiet, panting as the alcohol made your head spin. You hung to him, knowing well that you probably would end up falling to the floor if you were to let go. Harry was the first to break away from leaning on your shoulder. His forehead rested against yours as he gazed so tenderly into your eyes.

“I guess you really don't hate me after all?” He whispered. You felt your cheeks flush even more, now with embarrassment. You shook your head and kissed his lips tenderly. His hand cupped your face gently, relishing in the taste. Your lips pulled apart with a soft smack.

“Only if there isn't a round two.” You bit down on your lip softly, looking up at him from under your lashes. He smirked, desire growing in his eyes once more.

“Fair enough.” He kissed you again, his teeth finding your lip and he pulled away playfully.

"But…let me get some things first.” He whispered mischievously.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

“I DIDN’T MEAN IN THE LAB!?” Caitlin’s voice stirred you awake as you lay snuggled against a half-naked harry on a pile of blankets in the middle of the cortex.

Harry gave a groan as he grabbed the blanket that covered both of you and pulled it over the two of you, hiding you from the sight of your friends.

“Well I’m not touching anything in this lab until someone sanitizes everything.” Cisco sighed, turning to leave the lab. You could hear Barry sigh as Harry’s arm wrapped around you and pulled you close to him under the covers.

“C’mon guys…” Barry sighed. “In the cortex? We work here.”

“Let’s give them time to wake up and get dressed.” Caitlin muttered. “We’ll be back in a few minutes…please clean up.” You could hear the smile in her sigh as the two left the lab.

A moment passed as Harry didn’t move.

“We should probably get up and get dressed.” You looked over your shoulder at him under the blanket. His lips found yours before he replied.

“Fine. We’ll do this in a more proper setting tonight.” He whispered as he rolled out from under the blanket and left your blush hidden in the dark.


End file.
